


Paperweight

by Space_Andy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Spoilers, Other, blurr is an Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Andy/pseuds/Space_Andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave isn't alone when he does his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperweight

Shockwave was feeling like he was about to go offline any second now. The copious amount of paper work Lord Megatron handed to him was unbearable and he didn't have the patience to get through it all. Doing an inside job in the autobot base doesn't involve just meddling around with the enemy. Being the head of Decepticon Intelligence also involves writing unnecessary documents for sport.

He looked down at the several stacks of paper in front of him, trailing up to see a familiar, cyan-tinted clump of metal he occasionally uses to hold his pages down.

"You must be just as tired as I am, my pet."

Shockwave put his work aside and trailed a claw along the side of the cube, leaving a scratch on its plating, a territorial mark. He circled around the entrance that led to the block's spark, the most beautiful spark he has ever seen.

It was a flash of yellows and greens, speeding by at an intense velocity, with specks of violet adorning it like jewels.

"Your spark is just as fiery as ever," he murmured, caressing his bulky 'companion'.

He continued to worship it, a very common practice he does every night. He wrapped his servo around it, taking in the rusted smell of energon lingering.

"Do you like it here, my dear?" he whispered.

No response.

The mech dug into its crevices and picked at the severed wires left in its system. Pulses rang through him, like electricity in a current.

"Tell me how you're feeling. . . I promise to satisfy your every need."

Still no response. 

A tense atmosphere was looming over them, leaving the room as quiet as the infernal darkness.

. . .

He stayed with his beloved, expecting no response. It must've been tired too.

. . .

. . .

A light whirring broke the silence.

The noise startled Shockwave until he looked down.

"Ah! I'm so glad you're finally speaking, my love. . . I'm glad to know you're doing ok."

The whirring became louder, almost as if the cube of cybermatter was sentient.

Almost as if it was feeling, as if it was *scared*.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on a whim and it turned out Good.  
> Gotta Love Obsessive Shockwave:3c


End file.
